I Want
by Funny-Luv200
Summary: Kagome thinks Inuyasha doesn't love her, but when she begins to recount all their crazy adventures and secret moments, she is proved wrong. "He does love me, and that's all I want." Inuyasha and Kagome fluff.


**Hey everyone!**

**I came up with this when I was with my younger cousin, Vince and his girlfriend because they are just silly but an adorable pair you have to love. So, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**P.S I haven't updated my other story (Isabella, Annabelle...and Edward Cullen?) but I did leave an important message so please check it out! Thankx! **

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Bold means Kagome is writing.**

_Italics means she thinking of an old memory_

I Want: Kagome's POV

I sighed as I finished my last algebra problem and then closed my text book. I was in the Feudal Era so often, my grades were starting to slip, again. But now, at home I found I still couldn't concentrate, why?

I stood up and walked over to my window and let the breeze ruffle my hair. I closed my eyes and I let my mind drift to my hanyou. Inuyasha. For months I have tried to tell myself he was nothing to me than just my best friend, nothing more than my protector. Yet, everyday I spent with him, every second I find myself drawing closer to him. So I gave up. I stopped fighting and I just let myself fall into the undeniable truth: I fell in love with Inuyasha.

I knew what I was getting into, I knew that I could get hurt, yet I didn't stop it. I tried to get closer to him, and most of time I was successful, but only find myself being pushed away the second Kikyo came. And no matter how much that hurt, I learned to accept it. I learned how to look away when they stared at each other, learned how to close my eyes when they kissed, learned to avoid the pain that seemed to rip me apart every time I pictured them in each other's arms.

But I knew, I knew I could get hurt and still tried because I knew that what Inuyasha and I had was real, even if it was always challenged by Kikyo, I wasn't going to give up.

I leaned away from the window and walked over to my desk. My hand felt the coldness of the small bottle that contained the jewel shards we had collected so far. I gripped it harder as I thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. I wanted Inuyasha to be happy, but I knew that if he went with Kikyo, he wasn't going to be. The only reason he wanted to go with her, it's because he feels he owes her something. And in some ways that is true, she died because of him so why shouldn't he do the same?

_Clink_

I heard the small bottle drop to my carpet floor as I was hit with the realization. Inuyasha may still love Kikyo but the not the same way, at least not anymore. Right? I closed my eyes and picked up the bottle. Setting it back on my desk, I sat on my desk chair and stared at the wall. Blinking a few times I sighed again and then pulled a pen and a piece of paper from my top drawer and began to write.

**What A Boyfriend Should Do: **

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her**

_"Inuyasha, SIT!" Why does he have to call me a 'wench' just because his ramen was a little spicy? I turned and walked away, not caring whether I got lost or not. Yet, a few hours later, he came looking for me even though he said he wasn't. _

I smiled at the memory as I continued to write.

**When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go**  
_"Inuyasha, I can fight too you know! Let me go to the battle!" _

_"I said no wench!" I was probably too mad at that time to realize it, but now I know he was just trying to protect me._

**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word**  
_Gramps had just suffered a small stroke and I couldn't go back now, we were so close to finding Naraku. As tears slid down my cheeks, I heard movement and turned my head to see Inuyasha's eyes on me as he sat down next to me._

**When she pulls away, pull her back**  
_Why is he so insensitive? Angry, I stalked back to the well and jumped, and for once, I didn't look back. Later, Sango told me Inuyasha had been looking into the well for a long time, waiting just for me. _

**When she's scared, protect her**  
_"Inuyasha!" The spider demon was heading toward me with amazing speed, his deadly eyes locked on me. Suddenly, I was felt to arms around me as I sailed though the sky. I looked up and Inuyasha's eyes were focused on me, silently asking me if I was all right. _

**When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay**  
_"Damn it wench, we'll find Naraku, now quite worrying." Inuyasha's voice rang through out the small hunt. Surprised, I looked up; I was so quiet through the whole discussion....had he noticed? _

**When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand  
**_"Inuyasha, your wounds could open again!"_

_"Keh"_

**When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers**

_"Inuyasha, promise me you'll be careful, o.k?" I looked over to him. I knew he wanted to protect us, but he didn't have to go into battle by himself. _

_"Yeah, yeah." He smirked. Suddenly he leaned froward and very lightly, as if his hand was a feather, he laid it on top of mine. For a few seconds I just stared as our hands held each other, and then it was gone and so was he. _  
**When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold**

_"Inuyasha, I'm scared." I had my bow and arrow in my hand, yet I knew this was one of the toughest demons we have ever faced. Inuyasha looked over at me and whispered me reassurance. _

_"Don't be. I'm here remember?" _

**When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does**  
_His eyes seem to look right into my soul, and no matter how exposed I felt to Inuyasha, I couldn't look away. I stared back and for a second I knew he was looking at Kikyo. I was about to turn away when he whispered my freedom._

_"Kagome."_

_Ans that's when I saw it: he wasn't seeing Kikyo, but for the first time he was seeing me. Kagome._

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick**

_"Hurry, wench, and get better. We need you." I coughed and closed my eyes and through his stubborn ego I heard his real message: Please get better Kagome, for me. __I__ need__ you." _  
**Give her the world, let her wear your clothes**  
_"Here." Inuyasha handed me his coat of the fire rat [A/N: did I say it right?]. It was pouring rain, so I took it with no complain. I smiled my gratitude and he smiled back. _

I remembered everything. As I heard his gentle voice in my mind and heart, it felt good; it the smallest things that made the biggest differences.

"Inuyasha." I whispered.

"What?" I turned around and found him standing near my bed, his arms crossed. I guess I was too deep in thought to hear him jump through my window. I shook my head and glanced away.

"What?" This time he seemed annoyed but I ignored him, remembering what I had written a few minutes ago. Maybe he didn't do it or say it directly, but he did do all those things. And maybe sometimes I'm too dense to realize it, but we do so much for each other, that proves it with no doubt: what we have is real. Even if Kikyo comes into the picture, I can always count on Inuyasha coming back.....for me.

"Nothing." I replied causally. _Nothing, but just to let you know, you mean everything to me._

"Yeah, yeah. Ready to go?" He moved forward and I couldn't help myself. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. At first he tensed, and for a second I thought he was going to push me away. I was ready to let him go, when I suddenly felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I almost cried out. Was this really happening?

I smiled and felt as he pulled me in tighter. He loves me. I know he does. Even if he might take forever to say it, even if he runs off with Kikyo at times, and even if he can such a jerk at times...he loves me. And I love him right back. How can I not? In the end, when this is all over he might go to hell with Kikyo, I know that, but as long as I get to experience these small moments I'll be happy.

As we started to pull away, I sigh. Of course, it was going to end, it might, and I'll learn to accept it..in time.

He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and laid my head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. He will say the words when he's ready, and if I really want this, this happiness I feel when I'm around him, then I am willing to wait. But for now, this is all I want.

"Don't cry because it's over, but smile because it happened." I said, and before he could question me, I took his hand so we could go back to the Feudal Era.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Please review and tell what you think. Thankx!**

**xoxoxox**

**Funny-Luv200**


End file.
